Recovery
by LordLenne
Summary: "I don't deserve to be loved by him now. I've done enough." NessXLucas. Slight ClausXNinten. Has OC. Warning: Language.
1. Departure

**Based on past real events between Luke and myself.**

* * *

"...Leon? What did you do to Lucas?"

"..."

"He's in a corner muttering to himself."

"..."

"Leon?"

"Just go to him."

...

...

...

"Damn...his mind is too fucked up now."

"It's my fault."

"No it's not—"

"I don't care what happens right now. I'm not going to let him go insane because of me—"

"It's not your fault, Leon."

"I wouldn't have crushed his life if I had known about him—"

"Stop thinking like that!"

"..."

"He created his own world for himself; we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

"You, Claus, and Ninten tried, but ultimately I destroyed it."

"...I'm sure he'll grow to love you again."

"I don't deserve to be loved by him now. I've done enough."

"...Leon..."

"...Ness."

"Yeah?"

"Go, he needs you."

"...Got it. Just hang tight here."

...

_I'm sorry, Lucas_.

...

"God damn therapist did nothing but make Lucas even worse!"

"It's okay, Claus—"

"It's okay for him to slap the hell out of my brother? What kind of fucking therapist does that? He better remember how tight I tied him up...and he better rot in jail."

"...Hey, look."

"...Oh damn. Ness is kissing him."

...

"...Leon."

"How is he?"

"He's been taken to rehab."

"...What happened?"

"Well I...told him I loved him, and kissed him...for about a minute."

"...Then what?"

"He came back. He smiled and hugged me."

"...That's great. How long is he going to be in rehab?

"They said...about a month."

"..."

"Don't worry, I'll visit him everyday."

"...Ness."

"Yeah?"

"You realize what you've gotten yourself into now, right?"

"...Yeah."

"You will commit every second of your life to him, you will commit only your heart to him, and you will not disregard either his wants and needs. You will stand up for him no matter the ordeal.

...In doing so, you'll be the perfect Ness in his eyes."

"...I know."

"...You'll be the person I can never become. So, do it for me too."

"...Where're you going?"

"...Out."

"But where?"

"..."

"You're going to come visit him tomorrow though, right?"

"..."

"...Sorry. We understand if you don't want to."

"..."

...

***One Day Later***

"..."

I walked into the hospital. I asked the nurses for Lucas' room. I was led straight there.

I slowly appeared in the doorway. Everyone was here—Claus, Ninten, Ness, and Lucas.

Lucas noticed me and directed everyone's attention away from the laptop. "Leon..." he sounded.

"Leon?" Ness said. I stared at all of them, unable to move my lips or body to respond.

"Leon!" Ninten exclaimed. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, where were you?" Claus asked.

I made a subtle grin, still holding back my feelings. Released from Ninten's grasp, I walked over to the bed and stared at Ness and Lucas.

"...Leon," Lucas whispered. "...I-I'm...I'm sorry."

I shook my head weakly. "I've already forgiven you. There's no need to apologize.

...I never meant to hurt you Lucas. I'm really sorry. I truly am."

"But..." Lucas didn't smile. He and Ness were still staring at me, trying to predict my next action.

"...I'll be gone for a while," I said.

"What?" Ness jumped off the bed. "Where're you going?"

"...Away from here," I answered.

"Why?" Ness immediately asked. I turned and walked to the door, ignoring Claus' and Ninten's sad expressions.

"How long?!" Ness demanded. I ignored his question.

I stopped in the doorway to tell everyone how I felt.

"Ninten. Live your life full of energy. Smile and be optimistic." He lifted his head up and showed a small grin.

"Claus. Watch over everyone and make sure they stick to the right path. Smile and care for everyone." He nodded, and then hid his face.

"Lucas." I paused. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I shouldn't have treated you so carelessly.

...Remember to keep your head up. Smile, and love everything."

The eyes in the back of my head could see a few tears run down his cheeks.

Ness ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder, wanting to stop me from saying anything more. I could hear his sniffle.

"Leon..." he said.

"...Ness," I began. "Be the person I can never, ever become. No matter what, stay strong, and protect everyone with all your strength and heart."

Ness let go of my shoulder, and released his tears.

I didn't want to say anymore. The room was beginning to fill with sadness, and was about to affect me. I walked away, speaking one more breath.

"_I'll see you all later_."


	2. Remorse

"Leon?"

Thud, thud.

"Leon! Come out and talk to us! It's been over a week!"

"..."

THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD. "Leon, you pathetic excuse of a human! Open this door!"

"..."

"Don't insult him, Aura."

"Ugh. He's not going to come out. ...Got any ideas, Suna?"

"Perhaps we should find the cause of his behavior."

"Hm...maybe it's those guys that Leon cares for. What do you think, Miu?"

"I believe you're right, Demi. Suna, shall we go see them?"

"Yes. Demi, Aura, stay here and watch over Leon."

"Will do!"

"Understood."

...

...

...

Thud, thud, thud..

The lavender-haired girl stood nervously. She stared at the door, hoping for someone to hurry and open it.

"You seem worried, Miu," said the black-haired girl.

"I've never seen Leon act like this before. It's no question that I should feel worried. Aren't you worried, too?"

"Yes, I am. However, for now, we should gather information so we can understand his situation better."

After a few more moments, the door finally opened, slowly at first. A raven-haired boy with purple eyes poked his head out, hiding his body as a precaution.

"Can I help you?" he said.

The lavender-haired girl bowed. "Excuse us, but are you Leon's friend?"

"Leon?" Ness said. He opened the door wider. "You know Leon?"

Miu nodded. "We are his friends. I am Miu Shimizu," she said. She directed her palm to the black-haired girl next to her, "This is Sunamoa."

"Pleased to meet you," Sunamoa stated with a head bow.

"Is something wrong?" Ness asked.

"Well...yes," Miu said.

"Ness, who's at the door?" A blonde-haired boy approached from the opening, followed by two more boys—an orange-haired one and another black-haired one—staring at the two girls in wonder.

"These are...Leon's friends," Ness said to them.

"Leon's friends...?" restated the blonde boy. He immediately looked at the two girls. "How is he?"

Miu looked down before mustering her courage. "Well—"

"May we come inside?" asked Sunamoa.

"Oh, yes, please." Ness opened the door and allowed the two guests in. They entered the living room and sat down on a couch, across from Ness, Lucas, and Claus, while Ninten sat in a lounging chair to the girls' left.

"So what's Leon been up to?" asked Claus.

Miu wanted to speak, but was hesitant to find the correct words to give the news easily. Instead, Sunamoa spoke without any fear.

"He has not come out of his room for over a week now," she stated. "We have come here in hopes that you know the cause of his behavior, since he seems to know you all well."

"He's been stuck in his room for over a week?" Ninten restated. "No food or water? No bathroom breaks?"

"I believe he may have snuck past us while we were not checking his door," replied Sunamoa. "Despite this, he refuses to speak to us, no matter how much we insist. We do not know what he has been doing in his room, but it is certain that this behavior is not good for him."

"..." Lucas looked down at the carpet floor.

"Is something wrong?" Miu asked the blonde boy, noticing his worry.

"...We know what's wrong with him," Ness answered.

"Please enlighten us," said Sunamoa.

...

...

...

"...I see," Miu said. "He couldn't control himself from hurting you, Lucas, correct?"

Lucas nodded. "I know he didn't mean to, but..." he clung onto Ness' arms.

"It is understandable," Sunamoa stated. "He tends to have poor skill in reasoning. The problem was that he could not tell you his true feelings properly."

"...Anyways, will he get better?" Claus asked.

"We do not know for certain," Sunamoa answered.

RIING!

Miu's blue shoulderguard illuminated a small hue of aqua. "Oh, my apologies," Miu stated. With strange looks on the four boys, Miu tapped the metallic equipment on her left shoulder. "Suna, it's Aura." She got up the couch and headed to a nearby hallway, distanced enough to hear a different conversation.

"Sunamoa," Ness began, "how do you know Leon?"

Sunamoa looked at him apathetically. "Two more friends, along with Miu and myself, have met Leon long ago...as for where, I cannot say. But, we all have become close companions on our journey together."

"Journey? You were on an adventure together?" asked Claus.

"You could say that," answered Sunamoa.

Miu walked back from the hallway and sat back down. "I have news for everyone," she said.

"News? What news?" Ness questioned.

Miu smiled, "A friend called me and told that Leon wrote a note and slipped it under his door. It was a message to you four boys."

"What did it say?" asked Lucas.

Miu cleared her throat. "_To Ness, Lucas, Claus, and Ninten: I am truly sorry for my actions in the past. It was stupid of me to treat you all like I had done._

_I know that in your wonderful hearts that you have forgiven me by now, yet I cannot forgive myself at all. The words that came out of my own mouth still haunt me today, and they were words I didn't believe were to be true. I couldn't control myself back then, I know that. I panicked; I couldn't find the right reasons and tell you, and because of that, you all were hurt, whether little or largely._

_Remember that I will never stop loving all of you, and though it may not be true love, I do not care. Only seeing your smiles for me will keep me looking towards a brighter future._

_Know this; I will return soon. And when I do, I hope that by then I've become a better shining star, so that I earn the right to feel happy when I see your smiles again._

...That's it," Miu finished.

"..." Lucas' eyes were already tearing. "...Leon..." Ness wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, almost wanting to cry too.

Ninten pressed both of his palms onto his cheeks, wanting to hide his reddened face, caused by the birth of sympathy and sadness. Claus facilitated it further by going to him and hugging him, also trying to resist his tears.

Sunamoa, noticing the atmosphere, believed that they should be left alone. "We will be leaving now. We will return with Leon after he has recovered fully."

"...Thank you," Ness said to the girls.

Miu stood up and bowed to each of the boys. "Please, take care," she finally said. With Sunamoa, they walked away from the living room and out of the house.

"...Guys," Ness said. "Cheer up; Leon will be back soon."

"...I know," Lucas responded. He wiped his tears with his arm. "But...I still can't help feeling...guilty."

"It's not your fault at all, Lucas," Claus reassured. He tightened his hold onto Ninten. "Even if it was your fault, we all would forgive you."

Ness patted Lucas' head. "And if it was Leon's fault, we've already forgiven him, just like he said he knew we would."

"...Okay." Lucas continued leaning onto Ness' shoulder, not wanting to move.

Ness sighed and looked to the ceiling.

**_"We hope to see you soon, Leon."_**


	3. Return

...

...

...

_"...Guys..."_

...

...

...

Thud, thud.

...

...

...

Thud, thud, thud.

"Coming!"

...

"...L-L...L..."

"Hi."

...

"..._I'm back." _

"Leon!"

"W-Whoa, Ness!"

"Ness, who's at the d—"

"...Hi, Lucas."

"...LEON!"

"Agh!?"

"We've missed you!"

"I know, I know, but you both are suffocating me!"

"Ninten, Claus! Come out here!"

...

"...What is i—LEON!"

"H-Hi Ninte—ah!"

"Leon! You're back!"

"Hey Clau—oof! Too much hugs! Let go!"

"Never! We aren't letting you go again!"

"That's right!"

"I'm fine now, really! ...C-Can't breathe!"

"H-Hey, hey! We're falling!"

"Oh sh—"

"Waah!"

SLAM.

...

...

...

We all sat down together in the living room. The four boys sat directly across from me with eager and relieved faces. I felt like they were going to tackle me again, since I was also criss-crossing my legs, leaving myself wide open.

They continued to stare at me. "...What?" I said to them.

"Nothing," Ninten sang.

"We're just glad you're back," Ness stated.

"Yeah...I'm glad to be back too," I responded.

Lucas looked around. "Where's Sunamoa and Miu?" he asked.

"I asked them to stay behind; I wanted to see you guys alone," I answered.

"Oh, I see..." he responded.

"How was..." Claus began, "...um, your recovery?"

I looked at him and shyly smiled, "...It was fine. I learned a few things while I was gone."

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

I looked down, hiding my growing grin. Then, I looked back up, revealing it.

"Secret," I answered.

"Tell us!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Nope," I replied. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Meanie~," he cried, playfully punching my knee.

We all chuckled at him. When I stopped, I noticed the atmosphere. Happiness. Confidence. Hope. Safeness.

And, love.

All these could be felt so wonderfully as I sit here. Every half-second, I felt thankful to see the smiles on their faces as my vision focused on them only. Nothing else mattered.

I felt so happy.

...

"Guys," I began.

"Yeah?" Ness responded for them.

I paused, and regathered my courage. "...Do you all love me?"

They all stared at me with no expression, until...

"Ninten," Claus said firmly.

Ninten nodded, reached over to the back of my head and slapped it.

"Ow..." I reacted. "What was that f—"

I cut off myself when Ninten hugged my arm. Ness crawled over to my left side and wrapped an arm around my back. Lucas grabbed my left arm. Claus brought his arms around my back and hugged me.

"Of course we love you," Ness said.

"...Oh," I sounded.

"Don't get the wrong idea—" Claus stated, "it's not that we want to marry you or anything, but..."

"...we just don't want to lose you again," continued Lucas.

"Even though we have each other..." Ninten mentioned, "...we still don't want you to feel lonely."

"We won't ever forget about you; you're a part of us," Ness stated. "You'll always be in our hearts."

I looked down, not wanting to show them my tearing eyes. _"...Guys..."_

They brought their selves closer, wanting to feel my warmth, and not wanting to let me go again. I whispered to them under a hidden breath.

_"It's good to be back."_

* * *

**Lenne**: If you haven't figured out yet, Leon is my persona.


End file.
